The present invention refers to a device for measuring taper bores and it particularly refers to a measuring tool, which is light and handy and which can be carried to a production machine as well as to a mounting place.
At production of taper bores and at mounting of devices incorporating taper bores it is necessary to make certain measurements, such as measuring the bore diameter, i.e. the largest and the smallest diameter of the taper bore and the conicity of the bore. It is generally necessary to control the parts in a taper joint prior to a mounting. Improperly made tapers will jeopardize the strength of the joint and it can also make impossible a normal dismounting, which can result in damages on the often expensive joint concerned.
A known method for measuring the above mentioned values at taper bores is based thereon that the part which shall be entered into the taper prior to its introduction is provided with a layer of colour, whereupon it is possible to see where the part engages the taper wall, other methods are to use cones with measuring instruments or so called gauge rods, which are controlled in stationary control apparatuses. All these methods are complicated and it is necessary to have heavy and cumbersome equipment for utilizing them. It is thus for instance necessary when measuring by means of gauge rods to use a stationary control apparatus in order to be able to set the measuring instrument of the gauge rod to zero.
The taper bores, which are often measured are for instance bores in couplings, roller shells, propeller hubs, bearing inner rings, sleeves in bearing assemblies etc. The above mentioned devices are not particularly suited for measuring such bores especially at a work site. This is a primarily due to the fact that they are stationary, heavy and comparatively limited. They are furthermore expensive.